Xemnas
Early Life: Xemnas was born to Master Eraques and Queen Olette, along with his twin brother Xehanort. Xemnas grew up without a father, due to Eraques going to the future. As a child he would train with his brother Xehanort slowly getting stronger and stronger. One day, while searching his father's old study he founds the coordinates to Kingdom Hearts. Intrigued he and his brother went to find Kingdom Hearts. They went to the coordinates, and found the door inside. When inside they both found many powerful traces of darkness giving them more strength then ever. They both decided to build a palace for themselves in Kingdom Hearts so they could be powerful forever. They learned that Kingdom Hearts was the place where people went when they died due to seeing their mother, Olette walking in a green pool of spirits. Xemnas went back to Center Earth to find out how his mother died, while Xehanort started building a kingdom. Xemnas found his old home in ruins, and the body of his mother on the floor being feasted on by Krawl. Xemnas grew enraged, destroying the Krawl. From the shadows of the Krawl came a spirit of his great uncle, Trident, a Skorcher. Trident called him as weak as his father, and he gave Xemnas a present, the power to control nobodies. Xemnas left Center Earth going back to Kingdom Hearts, becoming the ruler of the Underworld. Years later after Xehanort found a wife and had three children Bass, Galen and Midus, Xehanort began to think of giving the position of king to one of his children. Xemnas agreed that the Kingdom Hearts line should have successors in their children, but since Xemnas had no children, he decided to let one of Xehanort other children take his spot as the Underworld King. Galen was insane though and was unfit to take role as a king so he was out of the running of Kingdom Hearts king or Underworld king. Galen grew enraged by Xehanort and Xemnas decision not to make him a king of either places. He attacked Xemnas but Galen quickly lost due to Xemnas' extreme power. Xehanort's son Bass was chosen to become the next king of Kingdom Hearts while Midus would become king of the Underworld. Xehanort disappeared into the dark regions of Kingdom Hearts while Xemnas left and went to Hollow Bastion to live in peace. Nearly a thousand years later after living in Hollow Bastion, he met his future wife, Larxene, a nobody. With her he had four children Lea, Isa, Ienzo and Xion. Lea, Isa and Ienzo were intelligent people and were accepted for an apprentinceship in a labratory. Xion ran from home, Xemnas knowing why, because she was different from her sibilings. She was born a nobody unlike her sibilings, she grew bitter and left home. One day Xemnas and Larxene visited the labratory where their children apprenticed at. While there an explosion happen with an experiment and his children and wife faded into the darkness. Xemnas grew angry and searched the universe for ways to bring them back. Finally he found of solution, in Kingdom Hearts. The current king, Serenade, allowed Xemnas to visit Hades for help. Hades offered a solution to Xemnas, a trade. Hades would give Xemnas something called the darkness cube for something from Xemnas. Xemnas created him a, Helm of Darkness, a crown that gives off darkness. Xemnas went deep into the valleys of Kingdom Hearts and eventually found all the pieces of his children and his wife, plus he found others who were faded into darkness. He built himself a fortress on planet Malik. Once all was complete, Xemnas had grew darker and wanted revenge on the world. With the darkness cube and the souls of his children and others. They were all reborn as nobodies except for Larxene who was already a nobody. Xemnas wanted to make a group of people who could get revnege on the world. His son Lea, now known as Axel, didn't want to hurt people so he ran away to the planet DTD. Xemnas followed him and defeated him in battle but Axel still didn't join. Xemnas was forced to call the battleplex, Dreadzone. The battleplex captured Axel for six months until he finally escape and crawled back to Xemnas, asking to join the Organazation. After a few months of making an army of lesser nobodies his members dissolved back into the darkness. Xemnas realised that his members didn't have cores to keep them stable. Attack of the High Krawl: Xemnas saw that the perfecct cores to his Organazation members was found inside the High Krawl beings. After everytime a High Krawl was destroyed by the Officers, he would appear and steal the cores of them. When he was halfway done collecting the cores, a piece of X came to Xemnas asking for him to capture an officer name Gary. Xemnas for some reason obayed and kidnapped Gary. He asked the piece of X if Gary was the one he wanted, and the piece of X confirmed it. Gary broke out of his prison and went through of portal to Darkmos. Xemnas followed him and watched as Maja was defeated and sucked into the doors of Kingdom Hearts. It was there where Xemnas realised the power of Kingdom Hearts could be used to get his revenge on the world. While his Organazatio members were being rebuilt, Xemnas was approached by a man named Hal-G who explained that Kingdom Hearts had been blocked off by Serenade. He made a partnership with Hal-G and his bakugan Naga. Hal-G told Xemnas to get artifacts to awaken Dialgia and Palkia, then use their powers to make a key to Kingdom Hearts and be able to unlocks its power. Xemnas decided to keep this secret partnership with Hal-G from the other members of the Organazation. Once the members of the Organazation were rebuilt they went and captured Gary and gave him the piece of X, making him become Roxas, the 13th member of the Organization. Strike of Organization XIII: Xemnas sent some his members to steal artifacts from Kollin and to introduce the threat of Organization XIII to the Officers. Once that was complete he sent more of his Organization members to different planets to get more artifacts needed to get the power of Dialgia and Palkia. After some members came back from stealing a mission, they told Xemnas that his wife Larxene died in a fight against the Officers. Xemnas mearly shrugged, feeling no feelings for Larxene anymore, all he cared about was his victory. Once Xemnas had almost all the artifacts, he received a call from Hal-G telling him that he need the darkness cube to get Dialgia and Palkia's power. Hal-G tells him once he used it to revive his Organization members the cube went soaring through space and was found by the Kollin Space Station. He decideds to get it himelf and decideds to take Roxas with him. When there the Officers show up and Xemnas reveals Roxas' true identity. One of the Officers, Ash is unable to finish Roxas off due to him being his friend Gary, so he and Xemnas are able to run away with the darkness cube. Xemnas takes his remaining Organazation members and goes to the temple where Dialgia and Palkia are and use the darkness cube and artifacts to reawaken the two powerful pokemon and get them to make a key to Kingdom Hearts. Once they obtain the key they head back to Malik to opne of doorway to the deep powers of Kingdom Hearts. The officers follow and gain entry into the castle. Xemnas calls Hal-G and tells him that the door will soon be ready and they will rule the universe together. Xemnas notices after some of the Officers had made it the Betwixt and Between, he sends a army's worth of nobodies to stall them. When the Officers are there they are saved by Xemnas' son Axel who gives up his life to destroyed all the nobodies blocking the way. Xemnas gets enraged by this act of treason and goes to deal with the Officers once and for all. He doesn't come in time to save Saix and Luxord's defeat but shoots a deadly attack towards Dawn but she is blocked by Xemnas' other son Zexion, who dies afterwards. Xemnas is furious and leaves to open Kingdom Hearts. The Officers chased after Xemnas but showed up too late to the top of the castle because Xemnas was successful in opening a door deep into Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas ran inside and tried to close the door on the Officers, but Ash and Gary were able to jump in before it closed. Xemnas used the darkness of Kingdom Hearts to transform into a powerful nobody dragon soaring across the space of Kingdom Hearts. Ash and Gary both rode on Ash's bakugan Drago to follow the battle. Drago was able to attack Xemnas so much that Xemnas eventually fell from the sky into a blinding light. In this special world of nothingness Xemnas was powerful. He used his eternal blades to battle both Ash and Gary. They were losing until Gary transformed into Roxas to fight. They defeated Xemnas, Gary held him down, while Ash delivered the final blow. Once Ash did this they were transported back to the door into Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas wobbled out and fell. He told that he was not alone in planning his evil plan, Xemnas told them he was working with Hal-G. He also told Gary that Roxas would take over him again and that he, Xemnas, would return one day. These were his final words as he faded back into darkness and the souls of Axel and Zexion came out of him. Search for the 39 Clues: Xemnas layed asleep in the darkness of Kingdom Hearts, until his was awoke by his daughter, Xion. Xion captured her father and brought him to a secret location and put concentrated darkness into him making him become his dragon form permantly. While in this form Xemnas became a bakugan form Xion, he was unable to control himself and was forced to listened to whoever was brawling him. Xion quickly got rid of him by giving him to a woman named Irina Spasky. His first and only brawl was with his old enemy, Ash, the one who had defeated him. Irina was unable to handle the power of Xemnas' dragon form, so the burning roof under her cracked and she fell to her death. Xemnas was captured by Ash and brought to the door to the krawl world, and thrown into the darkness. Bakugan Interspace: Xemnas floated across the darkness of the krawl world in his bakugan ball form. Xemnas eventually found a place called Castle Oblivion. Once there his son Saix came along with other Organazation members Vexen, Lexaeus, Xigbar and Xaldin. When there Saix started a machine that could convert someone to there original body or previous life. Once the machine was activated the Officers came along with Axel and Zexion showed up. The machine sucked in all his old Organization members including Axel and Zexion. Xemnas did the same and flew into the machine turning back into his original form Xemnas. Xemnas realised that what he thought was wrong so he went to find his father where he heard he was. Xemnas went to Sandworld to the Sorcerer's Circle and called his father, Master Eraques, for a talk. Eraques understanded that his son wanted a new start, so he gave his son a new coat, one of white and black to represent light and darkness. Xemnas went back to live in his castle in the Krawl world after to live in peace. Gundalian Invansion: Xemnas lived in his castle with no worries or no struggles. It was until his father, Master Eraques left the Sorcerer's Circle and went to visit Xemnas that he heard of what was happening in the outside world. He then went with his father to fight in the Great Clcok against the Gundalians. The Spaceful Battle of Diamond and Pearl: Xemnas allowed his old Organazation members to live with him in his castle in peace after Cyrus was defeated by the Brawlers. It was either this for the remaining members of Organazation VI or a sentence to rot in the cells of the Underworld for a hundred years The Skorching Future: Xemnas aided in the battle against the Skorchers and brought Saix, Lexaeus, Xaldin and Xigbar along with an army of different types of Nobodies. Fate of the Lightest Destiny: Xemnas help in the fight between the fain and the Ix bringing his Nobodies along with him. Battle Nexus: Xemnas decided to have fun, so he went and join the Battle Nexus tournament. In his first round he was able to win defeating everyone quickly including Casey Jones. In the second round, he defeated all of his oppenents except for one Ra al Ghul. The two battle it out having an intense battle but it ended with Xemnas losing to him. Xemnas then helped Thalia out by giving her a double soul of him to help her in her match against Drako. Xemnas was the one who killed the fusion of Ultimate Ninja and Drako. Category:Nobody